Hopelessness&Pain, For Once, Lead Me to Happiness
by 000LouLou000
Summary: She was living in a world with no hope and pain was the one sure thing of the day. Her mother had died and father was cruel. Her mother hadn’t loved her when she was born and her father hated her more than her mother, if that was possible.


**_Hopelessness and Pain...For Once...Lead Me to Happiness_**

**Summary: **She was living in a world with no hope and pain was the one sure thing of the day. Her mother had died and father was cruel. Her mother hadn't loved her when she was born and her father hated her more than her mother, if that was possible. She fended for herself and thrived to be better, to get out of the hellhole she had found herself to live in. Her last year in Jr. High had come and passed in the blink of an eye without hope of change. Here she begins as a freshman in her high school, and there her life could be altered to either a happy ending or the torture of what could have been a happy ending if she'd have played her cards right. Join her in this story of her life, and her new friends Kinomoto Sakura, Li Syaoran, Li Meiling, and Tomoyo and Eriol. She will find her way threw her new friends, but will that be enough to save her from herself and her father? Will it be enough to bring this young girl, Yoshimitsu Yukina, to the happy ending she's been wishing for since she was a little girl? Find out in this story…

**Author's Note:**Okay this is my first take at a CC story so I hope you like it. Even though I'm a big fan of the CC couples (Li and Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol) I am mixing them up this time. In this story you are NOT blind like in the Naruto story I have. I am hoping this one turns out well even though I know it won't be nearly as great as some other stories I have read. This will be from like a third person's kind of view instead of 'your' point of view. This time your appearance will be different, you'll look only a little above the average girl and you won't be totally drop dead gorgeous. You'll be like average looking (but cute) like Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo. This is also my first attempt at a third person kind of story…I usually only do the 'you felt…' 'you said…' stuff so if I mess up here and there with one of those instead of 'her heart…' or 'she said…' then please, I ask you, to bear with me okay? Since I'm going to try hard to make this one a good story I will take extra care in checking it over, naming the chapters (make it a little fancy), and I will attempt to do a long story with long chapters! So I hope you enjoy…also since I'm in school now I have to say that I might be a little slow on like posting and messaging. Once again you'll have to bear with me on that one ;)Also in this story there won't be any Sakura or Clow Cards (sorry people) because I don't own any of the Card Captor movies or anything like that so I don't exactly know all of the cards…Also I don't like the idea that Meiling was engaged to Li so I'm changing her to be his cousin not his fiancé. Well on with your appearance and then the story!

**About Yukina (nicknamed Yuki) Yoshimitsu: **She has long ravened colored hair in the style of Tomoyo's but not as wavy because you have straight hair. Her eyes are a rich shade of green with some specks of gold mixed in. She is fair skinned and you are 5'4". She is very athletic and her favorite thing to do is Track. She is even on the high school's Track Team. Her looks take after her beautiful mother but in a much average kind of look. Her mother died when she was four, but it really didn't matter to her. She was not fit for a mother in her opinion. Her so called mother was brutal, and as beautiful as she was… she was a very ugly person on the inside. She, word for word, had said she wanted a better looking child and she had wanted a son instead of a 'petty' girl. That is why Yuki had been a tomboy when she was little; all she wanted was her own mother's approval. Yuki's mother unfortunately had not. She was beating Yuki when she wasn't just fucking neglecting her. She had been a very scrawny child because of malnourishment. Her father had been the worse though. He wouldn't even acknowledge her presence, his own daughter's presence. That was…until her mother had died in a car accident. He had blamed Yuki for everything bad that had ever happened to him. And for that, he took up Yuki's mother's job of beating you. But, he was stronger and then the beatings became harsher when he started to drink. She had been living like that her whole life. And, she had soon lost hope of any change for the better…she was only 10 when she started to think of suicide. She had started to fend for herself at 11 and she learned to cook and clean. COOK….and CLEAN. All day she would work at her neighbor's house cleaning, cooking for them, and mowing the lawn…anything to give her some extra cash to feed herself. Her neighbors were rich snobs and didn't bother to call Child Services. Nobody…had ever helped Yuki in her life. Anything she had, she had earned herself. She is now 15 and she is beginning to feel more hope then she's had in the 5 years, the years she had lost almost all hope, put together. She felt closer then ever before to the age that she could finally leave that bastard of a father and finally escape her hellhole. The hellhole that had been her life since she'd been born was soon to be broken…in 3 years it will be torn from her life. Before the age of 15 she had lived a life with hopelessness and pain…now there was only pain. She told herself on her birthday once she'd turned 15 that she never wanted to feel that hopeless again…she never wanted to feel hopeless at all. So that is her past…and now I will show you her future.

_**Chapter 1- Meeting the Ice King**_

Yuki sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had desperately tried to cover the bruises on her face with cover-up for the past half-hour. She had been beaten last night because she had accidentally dropped one of the last good china plates. She had told her father it was an accident and that she was very sorry. That had only seemed to make it worse…Today was the first day of Yuki's high school life. She was starting at Tokyo High. She had had no friends and Jr. High and since all of the kids she went to school with in Jr. High had gone to the 'lesser' high school because of lacking grades. Her classmates in the Jr. High had been, probably, the dullest knives in the drawer. Yuki was lucky that she'd been accepted into Tokyo High. She could at least start over there, maybe make a few friends who knows right?

Yuki only glanced once more at her reflection, only half settled with the way she looked, before she turned to pick up her bag. She left her room in a hurry and darted down the stairs to her front door. If she was lucky her father would be passed out on the couch. She had slowly crept to the archway to the living room and nervously glanced over the back of the couch. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth as she turned to the task at hand…getting out of the house unharmed. Yuki crept toward the front door and turned the knob gently. As soon as she flung the door open she closed it quickly and darted out of her weed covered yard. She ran down the cobble stone walkway and out into the road. She breathed in deeply as she walked toward the bus stop. _–I've gotten out! sigh the air outside is so fresh…sniff-sniff and fall is coming soon.-_ She had thought to herself as she patiently waited for the bus to come and pick her up.

Yuki had only been standing there for a few moments before another girl and boy showed up. They seemed nervous about their first day too. She smiled and waved at them. They seemed less nervous to know that Yuki was a friendly person as they waved back with big toothy grins. "Hello, I'm Kinomoto Sakura and this is my friend Eriol!" a girl with short brown hair said as she reached Yuki. Yuki smiled brightly and looked at her. Sakura was a beautiful girl. She looked next to Sakura and blushed slightly. Apparently this 'Eriol' boy was a little on…the HOT side. She turned away to hide her brush and when she had calmed it down she turned and smiled extending her hand graciously.

"My name is Yoshimitsu Yukina…you can just call me Yuki. It's nice to meet you!" she said shaking Sakura's hand. She then blushed a bit as she smiled and shook Eriol's hand. She had noticed a slight blush had crept onto his cheeks as well, but she brushed it aside thinking he was shy or something. "Oh well you can call me Sakura if that's okay. You have a beautiful name, and nickname!" Sakura said laughing a bit as Yuki blushed once again at the sudden compliment. "Thank-you I like your name too…cherry blossoms are so beautiful!" Yuki exclaimed waving a hand behind her and pointing at the Cherry Blossom trees behind her. Sakura nodded and they both stood there dumbly admiring the beauty of the trees. "Hey…um we're friends right Sakura?" She had asked sheepishly. "Of course we are silly! Eriol is also your friend too right Eriol?" Sakura asked looking at Eriol. Eriol blushed at the sudden conversation change over to him but he quickly recovered and replied, "And why wouldn't she be?" he laughed slightly as Sakura snorted at his question/hidden answer. Yuki smiled brightly and said quietly, "The bus is here."

Sakura had talked with Yuki and Eriol the whole bus ride to the school. She had told Yuki that she was going to have to meet her other friends and that it was so cool that she had met Yuki. When they had both exchanged their schedules Sakura only talked more giddily with her as Sakura saw that Yuki was in all of her classes. She didn't mind though. It was nice to have made a friend, and more friends, on her first day. Sakura had told her that her brother had gone to the same high school and she was excited to see all the teachers. Yuki had only smiled and nodded her head as she'd entered the school building. Sakura then grabbed her arm and darted down the hall dragging a dumbfounded Yuki behind her as she was screaming, "Li! Tomoyo! Meiling! You're all here?"

Syaoran's Point of View

Syaoran sighed as he entered the school building. It was his first fucking school day and it sucked already. First of all he had to be woken up early by Meiling because she thought it was so important for him to dress well on his first day. _–First impressions are most important cousin!-_ he mocked in his head. He had packed a change of clothes in his bag and had quickly changed into them before Meiling could stop him. Syaoran laughed at Meiling when he saw her face fuming at him. It was no harm to him though because as Tomoyo arrived Syaoran knew that Meiling wouldn't harm a hair on his little head. Meiling didn't want people to know she had a 'dark' side to her. "TOMOYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Meiling screeched and Syaoran was sure his ears had started to bleed as Tomoyo returned the screech. He sighed and looked around Tomoyo looking for Sakura. Sakura had been helping him out since they had become friends and she was the only person, so far, that'd he met …that he could actually count on. Meiling was very forgetful and with Tomoyo crushing on Eriol she'd spill her guts to him in an instant without even thinking. It seemed Sakura had known the meaning to 'don't tell anyone!'. But, she was only Sakura in his mind. He had to keep his rep up as the 'Ice King' of the School, as he was known in Jr. High and even throughout the high school as being a cold-hearted little bastard. He still felt like the Ice King but he didn't want to seem that he was going 'soft' when he really wasn't. Syaoran had come back to his thoughts as he heard a familiar voice shout.

"Li! Tomoyo! Meiling! You're all here?" Sakura screeched. She was pulling what looked like a ragamuffin behind her. He then realized it was just some average girl and he'd figured it was some girl Sakura had picked up at her bus stop. Sakura stop dead in front of the three as she panted heavily. "Li, Tomoyo, and Meiling…I'd like you to meet my new friend Yukina…but you can call her Yuki!" she said joyously. Syaoran nearly gagged at Sakura for being so kind. Sakura was so foolish to put her trust into everyone she meets. _–One of these days Sakura will put her faith into the wrong person, and she will pay the price for it…I would know what it is like.-_ Syaoran sighed as he turned to Sakura and said flatly, "Kinomoto." He turned to cock an eye brow and size up this 'Yuki' character. Her clothes weren't much; it looked like she lived in a filthy home or something. Her hair was smooth and silky but her face had some weird discolorations on it, he could hardy tell what they were because the girl must've tried covering it up with make-up.

Syaoran looked at Yuki and he just got this shiver down his spine, something just wasn't right with this girl. Even as Syaoran thought that, when he looked into her eyes he saw something familiar. He saw something that intrigued him and his entire being; he wanted to know…what caused that look. He sighed though…he knew with his reputation that if he were to even speak on any terms but a last name to this girl that he would be out of the 'in' crowd. Syaoran remembered the first day he went to school, and because he was an 'Ice King' he became a popular kid. All of the girls at his school all thought that he was cool because he hated everything. They all had strived for his attention. But, as he stared at this new girl, she wasn't popular, she didn't look the part of popular, and her eyes didn't say she was popular. He had also noticed that instead of like every other girl he had met, even Sakura, Yuki wasn't drooling all over him or being hyper and loud to get his attention. She was actually quiet and clung to…Eriol. She wasn't even near Sakura who, as he knew probably befriended her first, she was clinging to Eriol's arm. He saw that she wasn't just clinging to him because she was a clingy girl (and the fact that he could tell that the blush she wore was of the fact that she likes Eriol) it wasn't anything in particular but a shy aspect of Yuki.

Syaoran had become slightly jealous of Eriol. Eriol could do anything he wanted and his popularity would not go down, his family owned a huge company and he was really rich. And, the kind of company Eriol had would never go out of business, so losing his money wasn't even a figment on anyone's mind. Eriol _could_ have Yuki clinging to his side and he would make her shine. He would not even have a spot of popularity missing at the end of the day. By the way Eriol was blushing slightly as well gave Syaoran the hint that he liked her too. But, what he didn't see was that Eriol was looking at Tomoyo…and what he didn't know was that Eriol's intentions were to make Tomoyo jealous so she would come over to him and drool over him. That was when Eriol planned on asking Tomoyo out.

Syaoran was pulled from his thoughts as he saw Yuki pull away from Eriol. He saw her walk away and to her locker which made him look at his watch. _–Shit…it's almost first period! Shit…I have physical education…I really have to hurry to my locker.-_ Syaoran thought as he walked away from the wall he was leaning on. He only hoped that he could make it to class on time, the P.E. teacher wasn't exactly the patient let along NICE person.

Yuki's Point of View

Yuki had been clinging to Eriol for quiet sometime because she felt more close to him then any of them. She had noticed that Syaoran had already decided that he didn't like her and it saddened her. Yuki had wanted so desperately to have everyone like her or at least give her a chance this time around…but Syaoran was giving Yuki her fears. Yuki had feared this possibility and here it was standing in front of her. Syaoran Li hadn't given her a chance to even speak to him, be his friend or anything like that. Yuki sighed, but it had come out more content sounding then depressed. Eriol's face had suddenly turned beat red at the sigh. Yuki only giggled at him because he was so cute when he was embarrassed. Eriol had been talking to a boy named Hiro who was also quite cute…but she must've look like a poor ragamuffin clinging to Eriol's arm like that. She sighed deeply again and leaned in closer to Eriol feeling more self-conscious then she wanted to. She bit her lip, _-It isn't all my fault that I'm shy or self-conscious…it isn't my fault…If only I had these people's lives…I could only dream of what it might be like to have caring parents and be so popular. I could be beautiful too! I could be a model or something with all of that love and attention! But, I'm not beautiful…I'm not loved…-_ with that thought Yuki had become resigned from the rest of the group and even with Sakura, she was going back to old habits.

Yuki heard the bell ring loudly and shut her locker sighing as she turned toward her next class. It was going to be physical education…with all of her new friends. She would have, should have, been happy about it. But, she was afraid that if she actually did what she was told, would it be cool or not? Yuki signed as she pushed into the girl's locker room still pondering. _–Why is it always me? I really don't want to act like the other's want me to. But, I really want friends…I really want them all to like me. I want to be popular…and I want to become the figment of every boy's imagination…I want to be considered beautiful…-_ Yuki quickly changed into the gym uniform and jogged out into the gym.

"Oh my god, hi Yuki, how are you!" Meiling shouted from across the gym. Yuki forced up a smile and ran over to Meiling. "Oh my god Yuki you have nice legs!" Meiling said as she looked past your shorts. Yuki blushed slightly at the compliment and then smiled it off like it was nothing, that was how the cool people did it. When Meiling had turned toward Tomoyo who had just stepped out of the locker room, Yuki began to rub her arm slightly. She was nervous as she saw the gym teacher, Mr. Hiroshi. He was supposed to be strict about everything…so against what she wanted Yuki had decided to do what she was told. She looked around slowly and saw that everyone was now here, which means the class would start. Yuki was going to participate, but what she heard from the other girls only made her nervous. "Oh my god, Sakura is so going to be the best at the jumps and stuff; she is _such_ a star athlete!" One of the girls cried as she had stars in her eyes. Yuki only stared before thinking, _-Oh shit…- _

Well Yuki had gotten through Gym Class. But, she hadn't expected to OUT-DO Sakura. With all of the compliments she'd been getting before they started the obstacle course, Yuki thought that she was going to be absolutely horrible at it! On the contrary, Yuki had done the BEST. Yuki couldn't help it now, her smile stretched from ear to ear as she was swarmed over by kids telling her how athletic she was and asking her how she did it. The whole day actually went well until Art Class came around. The teacher for some reason had asked her to stay after school with her today. Yuki was really nervous. Even though she wasn't popular or like by any of the kids in her old school, she had never been asked to stay after school! _–I thought I did so well in Art today…I thought I followed all the rules she told us to do, didn't I? Oh why is it always me? I have to get home soon or my father will be up before I get home and he'll…he'll…-_ Yuki's thoughts had trailed off as the last bell of the day rang. She was left standing alone as all the other kids cheered and ran out of the classroom in a hurry. Yuki only slowly went to her locker and pulled out the books she needed and threw them in her bag. She then shut her locker slowly, but suddenly…

Yuki jumped at the sight of Hiro. "U-um hi Hiro what's up?" Yuki asked nervously as she looked at Hiro. Hiro was a Junior and she was afraid she'd be beat up because she was a freshmen. She didn't know if it still applied when the Junior knew a freshmen friend of yours. "Hey Yuki, I was wondering…Would you like me to walk you to the bus?" he asked blushing slightly as he nervously rubbed the back of his head with his hand. He had one hand jabbed into the other pocket nervously as well. Yuki only smiled and shook her head, "I have to stay after school with the Art Teacher today so, could you walk me, maybe, tomorrow?" She asked trying to be polite. Instead of being sulky like she thought he smile widened. "Really?" he asked brightly. She smiled and nodded as he ran toward his bus. Yuki laughed slightly to herself before she headed to the Art room. Yuki sighed as you slowly turned the knob and opened the door. She stood there shocked to the core as she saw that Syaoran, LI SYAORAN, sitting at one of the tables in the room. Yuki stood there dumbly as she looked for the Art teacher.

"The art teacher went out to go get some more sheets…for detention" Syaoran asked without looking at Yuki. Yuki gasped and stood there as she turned to also see a boy who wasn't exactly a good-2-shoes. It was to her shock……

**Author's Note: **Okay that was the first chapter of this! So, I hoped you enjoyed this it took me awhile to write…also I decided to make this because I have writer's block on my other story laughs nervously. Okay please review! I want to know if I should continue! Also sorry it was so short, I wanted it longer but then I thought I should know what other people think of it first! Bye!


End file.
